


Not Just Anyone

by RubyTuesday5681



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Complete, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Kink, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Rating: NC17, Touring, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As Frank tightens his hold, Gerard’s eyes roll back in his head and he breathes in deeply through his nose. That’s… interesting. Gerard swallows as Frank shifts slightly where he’s sitting half in Gerard’s lap and… Okay, wow. Gerard is getting hard. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/gifts).



> This was written for the Bandom-meme Exchange for Ladyfoxxx's prompt of "One of them accidentally finds out the other's secret kink and thinks it's superhot. Not established relationships a plus."

It all starts because Gerard just won’t shut the fuck up. 

It’s not unusual for Gerard to be seemingly completely incapable of shutting up, but tonight Frank just can’t take it. He loves Gerard, really. And normally he loves hearing Gerard talk. Many nights he’s fallen asleep in the van to the sound of Gerard’s voice as he goes on and on about art or comics or music or politics or the nature of the divine, or what the fuck ever. But tonight that isn’t happening. 

For starters, Frank has a headache. He hates touring in the spring when his allergies are the absolute worst. He feels like the mid-April pollen has all just taken up residence in his sinuses. The pressure in his head is ridiculous and he knows that if he doesn’t get some fucking sleep, it’s going to turn into a migraine. 

They’ve been on the road for almost two months now and it’s been over a week since they’ve had a hotel night. Frank is so damn tired of sleeping in the van, he could scream. His muscles protest at him as he shifts his position and tries to rearrange himself so that Mikey’s bony elbow isn’t poking him in the back. No position comes without pain somewhere and the Tylenol he took half an hour ago hasn’t even touched his headache. Mikey’s already snoring loudly next to him and Ray’s totally passed out up front. Bob’s driving with his headphones on, so whatever music he’s listening to is just a tinny little background buzz to Frank. 

It’s a normal travel night in the van and Frank really should be able to sleep, but Gerard started in twenty minutes ago on a rant about commercialism in children’s television and has barely stopped talking to even breathe since he started. Frank’s been trying to pretend he’s asleep for about five minutes, but his restless shifting must be giving him away. Instead of gradually quieting down like he normally does when he’s realized everyone else is asleep, Gerard is still going. And it almost sounds like he’s picking up steam to take the rant in another direction when something gets him started on the over-sexualization of young teenage girls. Frank can’t take anymore. 

He doesn’t really give much thought to what he’s doing as he sits up suddenly. Gerard flails in surprise as Frank lunges at him, his hands coming up to Gerard’s face. He smashes his right hand over the top of Gerard’s mouth and wraps his left hand around the back of Gerard’s head where his fingers slip around in the disgustingly oily strands. 

Gerard’s eyes are huge with shock and Frank is struck for a moment by how beautiful they are. It’s not a new thought, but the shafts of moonlight falling into the van are sort of glinting off his irises in a really mesmerizing way… Frank shakes his head and Gerard’s too, for good measure. 

“Gerard, you need to stop talking.” Gerard blinks twice. “Can you please stop talking?” Gerard nods, but Frank doesn’t let go. “It’s nothing personal. You know, I normally love listening to you talk, but I feel so incredibly shitty tonight and all I want to do is sleep and I just can’t take any more of your extremely intelligent rambling. I want to hear what you have to say, just not tonight.” 

Frank slowly lowers his hands, but he’s only a few inches away before Gerard opens his mouth and starts to say something else. Frank immediately puts his hands back, squeezing a bit more this time. As Frank tightens his hold, Gerard’s eyes roll back in his head and he breathes in deeply through his nose. That’s… interesting. Gerard swallows as Frank shifts slightly where he’s sitting half in Gerard’s lap and… Okay, wow. Gerard is getting hard. 

Frank can’t help the smirk that spreads across his face. “You like that?” Gerard closes his eyes and even in the moonlight, Frank can see the red flush blooming out over his cheeks. “Huh.” Frank takes a deep breath and slowly removes his hands again. Gerard blinks his eyes open. Before he can try to say anything else, Frank touches a single finger to the center of his lips. “Good night, Gerard.” 

Gerard nods and doesn’t say any more as Frank shifts around to try and get comfortable. Once he’s got himself situated, using Gerard’s belly as a pillow, it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep hearing only the sound of the highway under the van’s tires. He has …interesting dreams. 

*_*_*

It’s only been a couple of days since ‘the incident’, as Frank has taken to thinking of it, and Frank can’t help but feel like Gerard is carefully avoiding him. Well, avoiding being alone with him anyway. It would be kind of impossible for Gerard to avoid Frank completely. 

Frank figures it’s probably his own fault. He’s been trying to mask his accidental lingering stares, but he’s sure he hasn’t been successful. He can’t help it. He keeps remembering how it felt to have Gerard underneath him, totally still and shocked and completely under Frank’s control. It was like he just melted when Frank grabbed him, didn’t even try to struggle or make Frank let him go. And the jolt of pleasure Frank felt when he’d realized Gerard was getting hard… well … if Frank finds himself lost in lingering glances at Gerard’s soft, pink lips while he’s singing onstage, or if he holds eye contact for a fraction of a second too long, he really doesn’t think anyone can blame him. He’s only human, after all. 

It isn’t like this is the first time that Frank’s noticed how fucking gorgeous Gerard is. He’s known that since they first met. And it isn’t as if Frank’s never thought of Gerard in a sexual way, of course he has. They’ve always flirted and cuddled and play-kissed a lot, but Frank always assumed it was just for fun. He never thought Gerard actually wanted him. Now Frank isn’t so sure. He really doesn’t want to get his hopes up, though. It could be that having his mouth covered like that is just a bullet-proof kink for Gee. He might get hard from anyone grabbing him that way. If that’s the case, though, it doesn’t really make sense for Gee to be avoiding Frank, unless he’s just seriously embarrassed about it, which he really doesn’t need to be. 

The whole thing is making Frank crazy.

*_*_*

Fucking finally, it’s a hotel night and Frank has a plan. 

It’s now been four days since ‘the incident’ and Frank still hasn’t been alone with Gerard for more than a few seconds. He’s had enough. Frank volunteers to get them checked in as soon as they pull into the lot of the Motel 6. He asks for two rooms and gets one with a double bed and one with a king. 

“They didn’t have any rooms with two beds left,” he tells the guys when he gets back out to the van with the key cards. He hands the key to the king bed room to Ray and grabs Gerard’s arm not-so-gently. “Gee and I will take the double. You guys can have the king.” No one questions him, but Gerard’s eyes are wide with alarm as Frank grabs his bag with his free hand and steers Gerard toward their room. Neither of them says a word as they walk. 

Once Frank gets the door open, he doesn’t waste any time as he pushes Gerard in ahead of him. He swings around, quickly dropping his bag and then pins Gerard to the back of the closed door. All Gerard manages to get out is a breathless, “What?” before Frank gets his left hand over Gerard’s mouth. Frank closes the deadbolt and chain on the door and Gerard blinks several times in rapid succession before swallowing deeply. It’s fucking hot. Gerard is fucking hot and Frank can’t really believe he’s never done this before. It’s always a risk if you aren’t sure if the person is into you or not, but seriously… 

He’s finally going for it now, though, and he grins as he presses his body up against Gerard’s. Gerard breathes in deeply through his nose and there it is… he’s getting hard. “This turns you on.” It isn’t really a question but Gerard nods. “That’s so fucking hot,” Frank murmurs quietly. He licks a long stripe up the side of Gerard’s neck and Gerard’s moan in response nearly undoes him. “It’s so hot that this turns you on so much that you’re instantly hard.” Frank grinds against Gerard, who fucking whimpers, and that’s all Frank can take. He drops his hand from Gerard’s mouth because he has to kiss him right fucking now. Frank demands entry immediately and Gerard grants it. Their tongues tangle and their teeth clack against each other. It’s messy and crazy, and not suave or romantic at all, but Frank doesn’t care because Gerard tastes so damn good. Frank’s wanted this for so long. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” he gasps out as he pulls back to look into Gerard’s eyes. It’s only then that Frank realizes they’re in near total darkness. He reaches behind him and flicks on the light switch, amazed at how Gerard’s eyes are shining. 

Gerard stares at him and pants for a few seconds before a tentative smile starts to spread across his face. “Me, too,” he says before he grabs Frank’s face with both hands and smashes their mouths together again. It’s so good, so fucking good and Frank feels like he’s burning up from the inside. He has to get his fucking clothes off. He needs to get at Gerard’s dick. 

Gerard makes an annoyed noise as Frank pulls out of the kiss. “Too many clothes,” he explains before pulling his hoodie and t-shirt off over his head in one swift motion. His hands move to Gerard’s belt immediately, but he stills. Looking up at Gerard’s wondering face, he grins as he smashes his hand over Gerard’s mouth again. Gerard’s eyes instantly roll back in his head and Frank can’t get enough. It’s so incredibly satisfying to see Gerard fall apart so easily. Gerard leans limp against the door as Frank goes to work getting his stupid too-tight jeans undone. 

It feels like it takes forever for Frank to finally get his hands on Gerard’s dick, but when he does it’s the best thing he’s felt in ages. Gerard’s cock is hot and hard in his hands and leaking like crazy. Frank spreads the precome around and starts stroking as Gerard whimpers again. The whimpers are making Frank insane. He’s hard as a rock in his jeans, feeling like he could go off at any second. 

Gerard moves to undo Frank’s belt, but Frank bats Gerard’s hands away. He gets his pants open quickly and pushes them down just enough to get his dick out. He immediately moves to slide it alongside Gerard’s dick and has to go up on his toes at first, which is really not comfortable at all. But then Gerard gets with the program and slides down against the door so that they line up perfectly. They’re both already leaking so much that Frank barely has to spit on their dicks to make the perfect slip-slide as he starts stroking. He can’t get them both with one hand, but there’s no way he’s moving his other hand now. Frank wants Gerard to come with Frank’s hand over his mouth. It takes a minute for Frank to remember that he’d shoved Gerard’s hands away before. “Help,” he pants out, breathless, “Help me, Gee.” Gerard’s hands immediately come up to help stroke them off together and somehow this feels like the sexiest thing Frank’s ever done. 

It isn’t long before they’re both right on the edge and Frank can’t even feel bad about it. It’s just that fucking intense. Frank makes himself hold back so that Gerard comes first. Frank wants to see it all, doesn’t want to miss anything. It’s so damn beautiful when Gerard makes this choked off sound in his throat, his eyes squeezing shut as he comes all over their hands and bellies. Frank finally takes his palm off of Gerard’s mouth and uses both hands to stroke Gerard through the aftershocks. Frank comes to the sound of Gerard panting in his ear. It’s the best orgasm Frank’s had in ages, but when he starts to come down, Gerard’s still sucking air in so deeply it’s almost alarming. “You okay?”

Gerard nods. “Yes. M’okay,” he gulps in a little more air, “So fucking okay. Oh my God.” 

“Oh my God,” Frank echoes. He feels like his head is spinning as he drops it against Gerard’s collarbone. “I’ve wanted you for so long. You don’t even know-”

“I do,” Gerard cuts him off. “I do know.” Gerard’s arms come up to squeeze around Frank’s shoulders, enveloping him tightly. They stay like that as they finish catching their breath. 

*_*_*

“So that’s like, a bulletproof kink for you, huh? The hand over the mouth thing.” Frank can’t help asking two orgasms later as he and Gerard lie in the dark together holding hands. 

“Yeah.” Gerard squeezes Frank’s hand and shifts closer on the bed. 

“Did you realize? I mean, did you know it would turn you on so much or was it a surprise?”

“I knew,” Gerard answers quietly. 

“Oh.” 

“What?” Gerard lifts his head to look at Frank. 

“No, it’s nothing. I just…” Frank isn’t sure why it’s so hard for him to ask this. “Would you have been like that… I mean, if it had been anyone? Like, it turns you on no matter who’s doing it?”

“Oh, Frank.” Gerard smiles at him, bringing his hand up to smooth over Frank’s hair. “I don’t know. I guess maybe I’d get turned on from other people doing it, yeah, but I wouldn’t want to get off with just anyone. I’ve wanted you since the day we met, Frankie.” 

For some reason this surprises Frank. He hadn’t known that Gerard noticed him like that right away. “Yeah?” He bites his lip, suddenly feeling insecure. 

Gerard nods. “Yes.” 

When they kiss this time, it isn’t sloppy and crazy. It’s slow and soft and careful. It’s sweet. It’s perfect, and Frank doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.


End file.
